pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
S.A.I Challenger 42
The Challenger 42 is a new handgun designed by Saber Arms International as their flagship product when it comes to competition grade firearms. Features Being a racegun or a competition grade firearm, the Challenger 42 is armed with the some of most refined components of S.A.I's engineering. The gun bares a rather huge resemblance to the Colt 1911 combined with some exotic and unique features. Unlike any common M1911 'variants, the '''Challenger 42 '''boasts a fully ambidextrous design from the magazine release to the slide catch and safety lever. The gun also features a rubberized grip pad with an alligator-skin texture imprinted on it. This is designed to offer the user maximum ergonomics and comfort while wielding. Weight is also an advantage as the '''Challenger '''weighs only 1.1 kilograms when fully loaded with 18 rounds of '.42 MCHC. A .45 ACP version has also been release for common M1911 users and rumor has it that S.A.I 'is currently developing a new version chambered in '''10 mm Auto '''to further expand its usability. A skeletal trigger, although not unique but every single model of the '''Challenger '''must be installed with this, other types of triggers are also under development to create a more versatile weapon platform, especially for shooting competitions. '.42 MCHC (Medium Caliber Handgun Cartridge) The .42 is an improvement upon the inferior 9 x 19mm Parabellum, packing inside a much more powerful powder load to to increase stopping power but not too much to significantly increase the recoil of the weapon. Compare to the .45 ACP, the .42 'offers the almost same amount of stopping power but with higher velocity and less recoil. Not only that, the '.42 '''is still small enough to be put into double-stacked magazine without being too bulky to obstructive. The cartridge is currently under development for submachine guns and carbines alike. '''Variants Designed as a pistol for competition, modularity is a must and the Challenger 'delivered. Since its introduction, many models and gadgets have been manufactured to further increase its popularity and variety of attachments. However, high price is also a thing to keep in mind. * '"Defender 42" '''- Price: $950 Marketed as a weapon for the purpose of personal defense, the '''Defender '''is much more compact than its big brother: the '''Challenger. While remain unchanged from the original in terms of function, the decrease in capacity and barrel length had created a significant difference along with the removal of the skeletal trigger. Not only that, the ambidextrous slide and magazine release have also been replaced with a more traditional one-sided version. Despite this, the Defender 'is still a strong contender among personal and home defense weapons mostly due to its reliability and fire power. * '"Contender 2.0" - Price: $1650 Not much of a variant but rather than an tune up package for the original Challenger. The Contender 2.0 '''kit comes with the original gun along with a pistol rail mount, a recoil compensator with built in laser sight and a red/green dot sight. This is considered the most common "variant" with over 2000 units released. The '''Contender 2.0 also has received extremely positive reviews in shooting competitions due to its overall balance and performance. * "Nightstalker" '''- Price: $1950 Though never meant to be fitted with a suppressor, this design was later approved by C.E.O of '''Saber Arms International with a very simple reply: "Because I like it". When released to the public, the Nightstalker '''was met with acclaims and praises by introducing a new and different feel to the gun. Unlike the original, the '''Nightstalker '''had the pistol dot sight installed directly on to the slide, this makes the gun easier for storage and concealment. However, one must contact the sales division of '''S.A.I directly''' to place the order. Following this, strict requirements must be met with for the gun to be in full possession. * '''"Bone Collector" - Price: $2400 Arguably among the rarest and most expensive variants of the Challenger. The Bone Collector features a silver white finish along with a rather traditional looking compensator and a wooden grip pad instead of a rubberized one. Many have competitive shooters have considered this a total waste of money as the gun is heavier, much pricier and not as ergonomic as the original Challenger. Despite this, arms collector and gun enthusiasts have always been drawn to the Bone Collector 'mainly because of its unique look and feel. * '"Vindicator" '- Price: $3200 With only 20 units ever produced, the '''Vindicator '''grasp the absolute rarity among the '"Challengers". Boasting a body machined out of pure grade 2 Titanium, the Vindicator '''extremely robust and durable while remaining very light especially when compared to the '''Bone Collector. Not only that, the slide has been extended with the barrel finished with titanium nitride which bares a characteristic gold color. Though many argued that the Vindicator '''is nothing more than an extended version of the '''Challenger 42, its appearance, rarity and performance is what strengthened its value. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Handguns Category:Pistols Category:Competition Winners